Around and Around We Go
by Capnbananabutt
Summary: Keith goes out for his 21st birthday and gets a gift he never knew he wanted, or needed. He met the pretty boy in gold shorts in a strip club and is instantly taken. He has to know who he is. But is he who he expected? Is it worth it? Is he worth it?
1. Chapter 1

Today was a big day according to the rest of the world. Keith didn't think it was a big deal turning 21. It was just another number. His friends refused to let him stay home and told him they were planning something good for him. Keith wasn't sure what that meant but he trusted his friends knew him well enough.

"Hey! You up!" Keith heard a voice call from out his window. He grumbled but walked over to the window and gazed down. His eyes met eyes with his friend Shiro's. Shiro was tall, muscular, and damn hot. Everything Keith had wanted in a guy but sadly Shiro was as straight as they came. That didn't stop him from becoming his best friend. The sun had just started to set and they had told Keith to rest up during the day since it would be a long night.

"Yeah. How can I sleep with you wailing out my window?" Keith snorted down at him after opening the window. Shiro just grinned and held up a bag.

"This is for tonight. You ready?" Keith rolled his eyes and motioned Shiro to just come inside so they didn't have to yell 2 stories at each other. Keith met Shiro downstairs and looked curiously at the bag.

"What's in the bag?" He asked curiously and the smile on Shiro's face made him regret it.

"Oh, you'll see. You ready for tonight?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag from his hand. He peeked inside and reached in pulling out stacks of dollar bills, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Shiro?! Are you a drug dealer?!" Shiro just laughed and slapped his back playfully.

"No one buys drugs with ones dude. That's for tonight. You have to tip them somehow" Keith looked into the bag then back at Shiro confused. Shiro sighed with a small shake of his head.

"This is what happens when you stay inside every day. You have no idea what's out there. You will soon find out. Matt and Hunk are on their way so go get ready." Keith sat the bag down with one more suspicious look at Shiro before heading upstairs to his room. Keith slipped into some jeans and a t-shirt before hearing a sound behind him. Shiro was leaned against the door shaking his head a bit.

"You'll want to wear something more...breathable dude." He said. Keith looked down at his skinny jeans and chewed his lip in frustration.

"Can you just tell me where we are going?" He huffed before digging through his drawer and instead pulling out a pair of joggers.

"Those will be perfect!" Shiro grinned and left Keith to change. Shiro made his way down the stairs and heard a light tap on the door and opened it revealing Matt and Hunk.

"There you guys are!" Shiro brought em both into one of those manly arm hugs before letting them in.

"Keith will be down shortly." The three men sat on the couch waiting for the birthday boy. Matt was the one to break the silence.

"He has no idea where we are going does he?" He asked looking over at Shiro who looked too smug.

"Nope. No idea. That's why it's so great. He is going to flip."

"A boner maybe" Hunk said earning a burst of laughter from the other two.

"What's so funny?" A grumpy Keith asked coming down the stairs. The laughter died down and they stood up going over to Keith.

"Happy birthday!" Hunk said pulling him into a bear hug. Keith tapped his shoulder unable to breath.

"Sorry." Hunk sat him down quickly with a small smile.

"You ready?" Matt asked with a smirk and Keith sighed not understanding what was so secretive between them.

"Am I missing something?" Keith asked looking between them. They all just shook their heads quickly. Shiro started doling out stacks to everyone giving Keith a couple more.

"Don't lose those now, kid." Shiro smiled and the other two were out the door followed by Shiro and Keith.

"I'm not a kid anymore" Keith grumbled before walking out and locking his house up. Man this was going to suck. They all piled into Matt's car and they were off on their way.

"So, can I know where we are going now?" Keith asked watching out the window trying to guess himself but came up blank.

"It's a strip club." Hunk said excitedly. Keith just gaped at them his cheeks reddening a bit.

"W-what?" He squeaked already embarrassed but the other three just laughed. They all knew Keith's preferences and even Matt was gay but he had never imagined they would take him to a strip club. What had he gotten himself into?

"You guys can't be serious.." He trailed off feeling dumb for not realizing it after the stacks of cash.

"It'll be fun Keith. It's a mix are people for everyone there so just relax and have some fun for once in your life." Shiro said earning a sigh from Kith. He was nervous but kind of excited. He hadn't been out in a while and if he was with his friends it should be fun? Right? Keith complained the whole way but the three wouldn't let him chicken out.

"Dude, you have been on this Earth for 21 years and you haven't had one night out. It's time to grow a pair, have some fine, take a cute boy home. It's time to be an adult." Matt said pulling into a packed parking lot. The music was heard from the parking lot and Keith could almost feel the vibrating bass. He felt queasy. Sure he'd had fun and he'd had sex too. He's lived but his friends didn't count a high school boyfriend living. Keith took a deep breath and stepped out o the car trying to control his racing heart. There was no way he could go in there. Too many men, half naked men. He'd die from lack of blood in his brain. He jumped when Shiro laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Here. Take these. They'll help." Shiro held his hand out with 3 little colored pills in his palm.

"Are those..safe?" Keith asked never having done drugs before. Hunk just grinned lopsided having already taken some apparently.

"Dude..they're great" He said nodding slowly. Keith just shook his head.

"I'll be fine without them. Thanks though." Shiro smiled and popped them into his own mouth. Drugs weren't something he would peer pressure him in to. Once the boys were ready they made their way to the line in front of the building. Hunk was gone and already shaking his hips to the music and Matt joined him and the two danced like idiots as they moved up in line.

"ID's." A tall burly man said gruffly. Keith dug through his pants a little intimidated by his appearance and demeanor. The four handed in their ID's and with a nod they were allowed to enter. Keith was getting more excited the closer they had gotten to the doors and as soon as they entered Kith was hit with a wave and his senses were immediately overwhelmed. The music was deafening, the lights made him dizzy, it smelled like a mix of smoke and chemicals, and it was very crowded. Shiro lightly grabbed his arm and lead him through the throngs of people. Keith was too distracted of everyone around him to notice Shiro was leading him to the front stage. Keith stumbled after him and his attention turned to a side room that had a deep red light glowing inside.

"You're not ready to go in there yet." Shiro said and continued leading him to the large stage in front of the room. Four chairs were reserved and they each sat down. Keith couldn't stop looking everywhere. There was just too much going on.

"This place is.."

"Amazing!" It was Matt that exclaimed interrupting Keith. He had met eyes with a guy who came up pulling Matt from his chair and the two melted onto the dance floor. Keith shifted nervously hoping no one would look his way. Shiro chuckled beside him and patted his knee.

"Don't worry. Your gift will be up there." Shiro motioned to the stage. Keith looked at Shiro about to ask a question when the lights dimmed and a man came on stage. The lights rose and Keith couldn't understand how someone could be so attractive. The man had muscles for days and was only wearing short camo shorts and suspenders. Damn. He'd do anything to just touch his abs.

"Hey hey hey!" The man said getting everyone's attention as everyone crowded around for the show.

"I hear we have a birthday?" The man called and the room exploded in cheers causing Keith to shrink down a bit. He hated being the center of attention. Shiro pointed over at Keith and the man jumped off the stage. He came up to Keith and held out his hand.

"Come on kid. " Keith looked around panicked and Shiro gently pushed him up. The crowd cheered again as Keith stepped onto the stage. Keith had to cover his eyes a bit against the bright stage lights.

"This chair is yours tonight." The man said and Keith sat down on the chair in the middle his whole body pulsing due to nerves.

"Let's make tonight one to remember yeah?" The man called earning another roar from the crowd. Even Shiro was whooping and hollering now. The host guy saluted Keith and hopped off stage and he lights went down again. Everyone else seemed to know what was about to happen and Keith had only a second to try and figure out what that was before the lights came up and the music blared again and in a split second he was surrounded by 5 majorly hot guys and all of them barely in anything and already Keith was feeling weak.

Keith was unable to tear his eyes away as the men dance around him grinding on the floor, each other. Anything to get a cheer from the audience. As much as Keith loved muscles his attention had been captivated by one dancer in particular. Long, slender, amazing legs with the hint of abs on his toned abdomen and the best damn ass in only a very short pair of gold shorts which made his mocha skin just glow. He was gorgeous and damn could he move. Kith was almost disappointed when the boys stopped with the music and the crowd was cheering loudly. The man from before came back on stage waving his arms getting the crowd even more riled up.

"How was that?" He called getting a loud approval.

"Now then," He turned towards Keith. "Now that you've had a peek which do you want for the night?" Keith was shocked by the question and just stared at the host confused.

"What?" Everyone seemed to laugh and Keith blushed in embarrassment.

"Seems maybe someone got a little distracted" The man winked before coming and crouching next to Keith.

"Pick one. They'll be yours for the night." Keith wasn't quite sure what that meant and he was about to point out the guy in rainbow shorts but the tan boy looked over at him with a crooked smile and one look into his twinkling blue eyes had him pointing straight at the boy in the gold shorts.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith could hear mumbled roars and cheers his focus mainly on the boy that was now walking over. He couldn't look away. His skin looked so soft, everything freshly smooth and glistening. Glitter, he noticed adorned the tops of his cheekbones and under the right light he sparkled like some mythical creature. Keith was ripped out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You still on Earth kid?" The MC asked earning laughter from everyone around. Keith reddened and glanced next to him. The tan boy now propped against his chair close enough Keith could catch his scent. Coconut with something else...cinnamon? It smelled so good. Another tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality once again.

"Don't worry kid. I'm sure Sharpshooter here takes it as a compliment." The man smiled. Keith glanced at the bigger man with the microphone.

"Sharpshooter?" He asked a little confused.

"The boy on your shoulder. You picked a good one." He replied and Keith saw the rest of the men file off stage leaving the three on stage.

"Let's all cheer on.." the guy leaned down to ask his name. Keith replied quietly embarrassed again. "Keith! It's his birthday and he is about the get the best gift he's ever gotten. Amiright?" He asked directing the last question to the glowing boy. He just flashed his dazzling smile and Kith felt his stomach sink. What was happening. Shiro seemed pleased and gave him a thumbs up. Jeez.

The stage lights dimmed and Keith felt the boy next to him disappear. Keith looked around wondering where he had gone.

"Don't worry. He's getting ready for you .He'll meet you in the room." The MC was rolling up the microphone cord and everyone around the stage dispersed. Shiro hopped onto the stage overly excited.

"Dude! You look like such a newb up there. Had some drool." Shiro said jokingly wiping at Keith's mouth. Keith pushed his hands away grumbling. He wasn't quite sure if he knew what was happening or if he liked it or not.

"So.. what's going on? I mean. I liked the dancing but what and who.. Sharpshooter? Is that the kid?" Keith asked wanting to know what was going on. The big muscled man answered them for him.

"They call him Sharpshooter because there hasn't been one client he hasn't...satisfied. He knows what he's doing. "He flashed a smile and patted Keith's shoulder. "You have the full package. You have an hour and a half in the room with him. Anything goes, anything you want he'll provide. He has a safe word and he'll let you know what that is when you're with him. Just try and relax a bit. Have a good time!" He gave another farewell smile before hopping off the stage and vanishing into the crowd. Keith had paled a bit at the prospect of literally having gotten a prostitute for his birthday. Shiro came up his expression slightly worried.

"Is everything okay? You don't have to do this. I just thought he could dance for you for a little bit or some other things if you need. You don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with Keith." Shiro seemed concerned. Keith wasn't clueless, this must have been a fortune. Keith would go and see what happens. Who knows, maybe this is what he needed to break out of his shell. Keith gave Shiro a small smile.

"No..It's fine. I am sure it will be...fun.." He said hating how smug and devious Shiro's face got. Keith rolled his eyes but still felt the small beginnings of a few butterflies sneaking into his stomach.

"I'll be in the other half, I need some women in here. Come find me when you're finished." Shiro said and gave Keith one last pat on the shoulder before heading off into the hundreds of people. Keith was left alone to freak out internally. He was about to go have sex with some random boy in some random room in some random club. The boy was breathtaking but still? Was this adult fun? Keith wasn't quite sure he liked it. He saw a man with a tray heading towards him. He motioned towards Keith and Keith came up to him finally getting off stage.

"I'm here to take you back to the room. This is for you." He lowered the tray revealing a tall glass of some mixed drink. It looked good. Keith took it was a thanks and sniffed it. Fruity. He let the man lead him past the stage ad through a curtained off area behind it. They entered a dim lit hallway with rooms branching off every so often. Keith could hear many noises and could only assume what they were doing in there. This is normal. People do this all the time. Casual sex is supposed to be just that. Fun and casual. Then why was he so anxious? He was lead the the end of the hallway and the man stopped in front of large double doors.

"G ahead and enter when you're ready. Your time will start when the doors close. There will be a bell at 10 minutes remaining and another at the end of your time. There's only one rule. As long as it's not debilitating it's allowed." Keith raised an eyebrow slightly.

"That... is very broad. " The man smiled a bit.

"Some people like it rough. As long as they can still perform after it's allowed. Don't want to hurt these boys, they're expensive. Ave a good time." The man stepped away and headed down the hallway leaving Keith alone in front of the doors. The doors that lead to the pretty bronze boy in the gold shorts. Keith took a deep breath, grabbed the door handle, and walked in.

The room was dark, a faint purple glow against the deep red furniture. Keith was amazed by the amount of stuff in here. A huge bed sat in the middle of the room and to the right of it was a wall full of any toy imaginable. It made Keith's skin prickle looking at the whips and clamps. How could someone enjoy being hurt willingly? Keith glanced to the left and saw a hanging contraption made of leather ties and metal. He didn't know what it was but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to use that. Then at the end of the bed stood a tall gold pole. That maybe he would use. He was alone in the room and wondered where the boy could be. Maybe he was early? Keith stepped in and sat gingerly on the bed. He tried to keep his mind off how much use this bed has gotten. Hopefully clean sheets were mandatory. He noticed a small shelf next to the bed. It held copious amounts of condoms and lubes. All different flavors and colors. Why? Keith didn't mind the plain old condoms. He didn't care if his dick smelled like pineapples. He turned his attention hearing a soft click. He hadn't even noticed the small door past the hanging contraption. It was a lock unlocking. The door opened slowly and what walked through made Keith's heart skip a few beats.

It was the same boy but instead of his gold sequin shorts he was in only a gold sheer robe. It was tied but it left nothing to the imagination and Keith couldn't stop staring. This must be a dream, this couldn't be real. He couldn't be real. But yet here he came, locking the door behind him and walking over letting his fingers trail across the leather straps causing the metal to clink together in an enticing sound. Keith swallowed hard as he came into the light. He had a soft smirk on his lips and a raised eyebrow. Keith must look so pitiful in front of him. He remembered what Shiro had said and quickly wiped at his mouth hoping he hadn't been drooling. That earned a small laugh from the boy and Keith was sure he hadn't ever heard something sweeter. Keith was melting into a puddle of nerves but he couldn't help it. Just the thought of being able to touch the boy in front of him was enough to wake him up a bit. He was embarrassed sitting here half hard in front of a stranger but he didn't seem to mind. He just seemed a little amused.

"So.. what name will I be screaming out tonight?" The boy asked. Keith was surprised, his voice being much softer than he had expected. Maybe it was his voice to set the mood. It definitely worked. Keith reddened a bit at his question.

"I'm uh..Keith.." He trailed off as the boy came to sit next to im on the bed. He crossed his legs revealing one long perfectly sculpted leg show. Keith just wanted to reach out and touch it.

"Keith huh? Well Keith. I'm yours for the next hour and twenty six minutes. What do you want?" He asked looking over at Keith. This close he could see his face more clearly. No blemishes whatsoever. Small freckles spread across his face giving him that innocent look. He didn't look much older than 18. was he.. legal? His eyes were stunning though. Deep blue and bright with excitement. What did he want?


	3. Chapter 3

(A dollop of Smut at the end. Enjoy!)

"What's your name?" Keith asked a little breathless. The boy next to him had let his hands stray and were running light stokes up his thigh causing more of a reaction than Keith had wanted. He was usually better in control than this. The boy smiled a bit but didn't stop letting his fingers explore.

"You can call me Sharp-" Keith's hand grabbed the lingering hand stopping it. The boy stopped and looked up a little confused.

"Your real name. Not some stupid pet name." Keith said watching the boy in front of him. He seemed uneasy about the situation.

"I..shouldn't .. give my name. It's not allowed." He said his voice quiet as if someone could hear. He had become even more anxious, frequently looking from side to side. Keith glanced around ensuring they were indeed alone.

"It's a name? Who says you can't tell me your name?" Keith asked and the boy in front of him looked uncomfortable.

"Why can't you just let me do my job?" He asked. It wasn't hostile or rude he was just lightly pleading to end the conversation. Keith sighed and released the trapped hand.

"I just feel wrong doing this if I don't even know your name." Keith frowned a bit still not understanding why it was such a big deal. The pretty boy sat quietly next to him. A few silent moments passed by before the boy slid off the bed onto his knees in front of Keith.

"Close your eyes." He said looking up from the floor. Keith swallowed hard admitting it was a sight to see. His body begged him to just let this happen but something kept him from it. Keith felt hands start to undo his pants and once again lightly trapped the boys hands.

"I don't want that." The boy looked upset instantly and started apologizing profusely having assumed he wouldn't mind. Keith sighed a bit before cupping the other boys face and successfully shutting him up. The boy just stared wide eyed in stunned silence a Keith leaned in and their lips brushed ever so slightly. Just the brief contact sent lightning bolts down Keith's spine and he felt the hair raise on his body. He pulled away to see the shock on his face.

"What? Am I not allowed a kiss?" Keith asked. He kept his hands on his cheeks letting his thumbs brush gently over the high glittery cheekbones of the boy in front of him.

I-i-I just haven't.." He started but trailed off.

"Been kissed? I doubt that." Keith smiled but released his face. Keith slipped his shoes off before crawling farther onto the bed. He laid on his side and tapped the empty space next to him. The boy stood up letting the gold sheer fabric swish and reveal snippets of the perfect skin underneath. Keith groaned inwardly. This was way too hard.

"Come lay with me." Keith said. He was worried the boy would refuse by his expression but to his pleasure the bronzed beauty crawled over to him. Keith motioned once again for him to lay down next to him. The boy hesitantly laid himself down. He stiffened feeling Keith snuggle up behind him before wrapping his arms around his waist. Keith nuzzled into the warm neck in front of him and breathed in the scent feeling much better.

"Just lay here with me." He murmured in his hair and the boy nodded a bit. He didn't know what to do. He had never had a client be so..so..not interested? Was he ugly? Why wasn't he turned on? Is he losing his spark? The boy was sick to his stomach as thoughts overwhelmed him. Was he going to get a bad review and get fired? That wasn't an option. He wouldn't let him..he would not be happy. The arms around his waist tightened and bit and he could feel the dark haired boy adjust his position a bit.

"Sorry if this is weird. I just can't do other stuff. It feels wrong." Keith said quietly. The boy nodded again and closed his eyes. He didn't the break after all. The boy holding him had begun talking, just chitchat about how his friends practically forced him into coming for his birthday and that he had never really been a social guy. The other boy listened enjoying the way his voice would change depending on what he was talking about. He had a fake annoyance when talking about his friends but it was easy to tell he spoke with passion. Then he started talking about his childhood and his family.

"So, what's your family like? How long have you worked here? Are you over 18?" With a small sigh the boy rolled over in Keith's arms with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You ask so many questions." He replied. He wasn't sure how much time had passed just listening to this guy talk his ear off. Keith pouted a bit at the kid dodging all his personal questions. In just a blink of an eye the boy was much closer his lips pressed against Keith's. Keith squeezed his eyes shut wiggling so he could turn his head to deepen the kiss. The other boy pulled away with a smile.

"I haven't heard from my family in a while. They're back in Cuba" He leaned in again stealing another kiss. This one lasting longer and more fire behind it. He pulled away once again. " I've been here for about 8 months.' He came in again and this time crawled on top of Keith holding his hands down allowing himself to be in control. Keith groaned softly feeling his weight on top of him and his body ached for touch. Once again the warmth left his lips and Keith whined in protest.

"Yes. I'm over 18." He replied softly his breaths coming in a little faster. The two made contact again exchanging soft moans as Keith's neck was explored. He could feel every swipe of his tongue, every nip. His soft warm breath as he tickled his skin. Keith let his eyelid flutter shut allowing himself to just relax and enjoy this. A soft bell chime filled the room and Keith felt his heart sink a bit. An hour and twenty minutes went by quick. The boy didn't stop though. If anything he was more determined now and Keith turned into a worm underneath him his pants tight and uncomfortable. Keith's hands were released giving the boy his back. They went to work on Keith's chest slipping under his shirt with ease. Keith gasped slightly feeling the body on top slide down. Fingers worked around his waistband and he felt the tug on his pants but didn't stop him this time. There was no way he could think this one away. It was throbbing and wasn't taking no for an answer. The boy grinned up at him showing off his pearly whites. Keith opened his eyes and couldn't believe the sight. The boy looked Ethereal above him. The lights glowing against the gold shimmer on his robe. Keith felt a moan slip out as the boy let his robe fall off. Keith hadn't ever seen someone so beautiful before. Every inch of him was perfect. But when he smiled he felt his heart pick up a bit. His smile was so dirty but Keith was just getting excited.

"Relax Mullet. Let me give you goodbye gift." The boy said leaning over. He took Keith's waistband in his teeth before pulling his joggers down Keith groaned and laid his head back closing his eyes. This kid was too much. There was only a few seconds between that and feeling the unforgettable warmth that surrounded him. He cried out unable to help it feeling the boy take him all in. Keith covered his mouth embarrassed by his loud vocalizing. The sensation left for a second before the boy spoke.

"Don't. I want to hear you. I want to hear the noises I can make." Keith almost complained but was soon engulfed in the blissful warmth again. Keith covered his eyes with an arm as his mouth worked overtime moaning groaning and whining as the boy worked magic with his mouth and hands. It didn't take much longer for Keith to feel the familiar waves start and his moans got louder as the boy had sensed it to and was sucking as if his life depended on it. His cheeks hollowing as he took the full length and gladly gagging on it. Keith's eyes flew open and he cried out as he climaxed. The boy sucked him through his finish only popping off when he had swallowed every drop. Keith was breathing hard his whole body just burning in pleasure. That was unreal. Keith must have been in such a daze as he only heard the last two chimes of the ending bell. He opened his eyes and sat up seeing the boy replacing his gold robe and tying it. Keith pulled up his pants quickly flattening out his shirt and running a hand through his hair to tame it.

"I.." He started not knowing what to say. What do you say to a stranger who just gave you the best blow job of your life? The boy turned around with a wide smile.

"Man, you are adorable. Those sounds you make." He laughed a bit and Kieth reddened all over again. Keith started towards the door and reached for the doorknob.

"Oh and Keith." The voice behind him stopped him. Keith glanced behind his shoulder. The boy was leaning against the bed post letting his legs peek out in all of their glory.

"My name's Lance."


	4. Chapter 4

Keith opened the doors to reveal his escort waiting on the other side.

"This way please" He said and motioned for Keith to follow him back to the main room. Keith glanced back once more to see the boy sitting on the edge of the bed playing with a string on his robe. Keith turned away and followed the man own the hallway. Halfway through Keith noticed a man coming towards them. He was tall and muscular and could have been attractive but Keith got bad vibes and his eyes looked cruel.

"Well well. How was your time?" The man spoke. His voice was smooth but it almost dripped with acid. Keith felt his hair raise a bit realizing he must have been talking to him. Did he know that he..just? The man stopped and raised an eyebrow at the silence.

"When I ask you a question I expect an answer." The man crossed his arms resting a hand on his chin looking Keith up and down. "Unless he was so good you're unable to?" He smirked a bit but waved them off as he continued on his way towards the room at the end. The room that Lance was in. Keith watched him go not noticing the man was walking again.

"Come." He said getting Keith's attention. Keith caught up to the guy and fell in step beside him.

"Who was that guy?" Keith asked glancing back again seeing him enter the room at the end of the long hallway.

"That's Lotor. Him and his father own the club." Keith chewed his lip not liking that guy and hoping he wasn't Lance's next client. He just felt off.

"And how does he know La- Sharpshooter?" Keith caught himself and mentally smacked himself. The last thing he wanted to do was get the boy in trouble.

"La Sharpshooter huh? " The man laughed a bit. "You from France or something? " He obviously didn't catch on. Keith let out a small sigh in relief. "That's his boyfriend? Toy? Pet?I don't know. Depends on Lotor's mood what he is. " Keith stopped walking his stomach dropping even more.

"Why.. would he let him..do..this?" Keith was shocked. If Lance was Keith's he wouldn't let him 100 feet of this place.

"He like sharing what's his. Having people swoon over his toys. He loves bragging and showing the poor kid off. But hey, the kid seems to like it so what ever." They made it to the curtain area dividing the main rooms and the private rooms.

"Have a good night. Come again yeah?" He opened the curtain allowing Keith to exit. Keith forgot just how loud and crowded it had been and nothing has changed. If anything it's gotten louder and more crazy. Keith decided to find his group and made his way through the throngs of bodies. Most half naked and grinding on each other. It took Keith a while to get past a grinding train of about 8 people. Keith grimaced a bit at how sweaty everyone was. They didn't seem to care, they were having the times of their lives. Keith made his way to the red lit room in hope maybe it would contain his friends. He stopped cold at the entrance and he would never get this image out of his head. Dozens of people openly having sex everywhere. The couches the floor, against the walls. And they were not caring how loud or how open they were. Keith shuddered and ran out as soon as possible. Why would they openly do that?! People could watch! Keith had to get out of here. Each second he stayed the more guilty he felt. Keith looked around getting a little claustrophobic. He needed to find an exit. He spun around unable to see past the people. Oh God. Keith was feeling sick. Keith closed his eyes to try and control his nausea. What was going on? His head had started swimming and his body felt hot. He opened his eyes in surprise feeling someone grab his arm. Keith didn't get a good look at the person but they lead him through the people and luckily to a back door. Once outside Keith felt better with the fresh air in his lungs.

"Thanks I-" Keith stopped seeing Lance in front of him. He was wearing his gold shorts again and a blue hoodie.

"Lance?" The boy smiled a bit.

"Sorry, You looked a little lost. Plus you were green and I didn't want you puking on someone." Keith reddened a bit.

"Sorry." He muttered. Lance shrugged and strolled over to a few chairs that were resting against the wall.

"They pump hallucinogens through the smoke to get people going. You might have been a goner if I hadn't stumbled upon you." Lance smiled patting a chair next to him.

"Sit. Breath. You look ill." Keith sat down in the chair next to the boy. The boy he had been intimate with less than 15 minutes ago.

"I'm sorry. But. How is this not weird for you?" Keith blurted. He couldn't be the only one feeling awkward about this. Lance sat back and crossed his legs looking over at Keith with a slight tilt of his head.

"What? Sitting here talking to you?" He asked.

"Yeah after..we.." Keith couldn't say it. Lance laughed a bit shaking his head.

"Keith. There isn't anything wrong with what we did. Now we're just two guys having a chat. After some pretty spicy stuff, not weird. Relax." Lance seemed to not even mind the fact.

"So. How do you know Lotor?" Keith asked hoping to keep the conversation going. Lance looked over his eyes a little wide.

"Did you teak to him? Did you tell him? What did he say?" Keith was a little worried with the fear in Lance's eyes.

"I didn't say anything1 He asked how it was." Keith answered immediately hoping to ease the kid. Lance looked away running a hand through his hair. His body relaxed a bit but he stills seemed tense.

"Good. Good" He said nodding a bit. "He's really strict about how I do things. So I just wasn't sure if he had found out what he or that I told you some things. He doesn't like me 'connecting with clients' as he calls it. He'd rather sell me off as a piece of property than a person." Lane said with a hint of something angry.

"Why are you with him then? Why are you here? You're way too attractive to let people just come in and use you up like this." Keith regretted saying it as son as the words left his mouth. He didn't mean it that way but the hurt in Lance's face was clear."Lance.. I didn't mean it like that!" But Lance was already up and walking away.

"See you later Keith." He said before going back inside letting the door slam shut behind him. Keith cursed at himself and headed back inside. He hadn't mean to hurt Lance's feelings. He just wanted to understand. He almost cried out I relief seeing a very drunk Shiro held up by a not so drunk Hunk and Matt. They looked exhausted but it looked like they had a good time. Keith rushed over to help carry the larger man to the car.

"Keith! Birthday boy! How was it Was it great? Please tell me you had a good time!" Shiro slurred excitedly seeing Keith appear.

"Yeah, Shiro. It was great. Thanks" Keith smiled earning a large grin from him. They got Shiro into the backseat and all piled in. Keith felt he was the most sober so he drove them back to his place. Shiro was out cold his head resting in Hunk's lap. Hunk was dozing off too. Matt seemed a little high just staring off into the void. Keith raised an eyebrow noticing Matt's pants were on backwards. He rolled his eyes glad his friends had a good time. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't he couldn't get Lance out of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith let the three boys crash at his place, all three unable to get home themselves. Keith left the three snoring bodies littered around his living room as he made his way up to his room. He was exhausted and upset and just wanted to sleep it away. He readied himself for bed before crawling into his sheets and getting comfortable. He laid there staring into the darkness his mind traveling back to his night with Lance. He had never expected to have gone to such a place at all let alone enjoy it. He regretted upsetting Lance. The poor kid deserved better but it wasn't his place to say anything. Then Keith remembered Lotor and how creepy he seemed and felt bad for Lance. Did Lotor make him do things he didn't want to do? Did he treat him right? Why would he let someone so great do what he did? Lance needed to be protected and loved not passed around like some toy. Keith couldn't get the feeling out of his mind. The way he used his tongue and hands to drive Keith crazy. Before he knew it Keith groaned at his late night erection. Keith looked around a little guilty even though no one else was awake. Keith reached into his sweatpants before closing his eyes. He moved his hand around his length imagination it was Lance's warm mouth again. It didn't take long for his breath to come in faster gasps as he felt the familiar warmth in his abdomen. He moaned the pretty boys name as he pumped through his climax. He sighed afterwards and rolled out of bed to clean himself up. He tried to keep his mind of Lance but the thought of him having swallowed every drop of Keith's load got him hard all over again. Keith cursed and went to take care of it once again.

The next morning had been hell. One hungover friend was already a handful but three? They all had partied a little too hard last night. Keith made rounds bringing everyone toast and medicine hoping to get them better soon. Shiro was practically dead on his couch and Keith had to call his girlfriend Allura to come pick him up. She came quickly to pick him up and was on her way with an apology. Next thing was to call Pidge to come get her older brother. Once Matt was home Keith helped Hunk into his car and drove him home to sleep off the rest of his hangover. The car ride was silent for the majority of the ride.

"So.. how was it? Did you enjoy yourself" Hunk asked. He had been the least worst off and was feeling better enough for small talk apparently. Keith chewed his lip a bit.

"Yeah.. I mean. It was fine. " Hunk raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Did you guys..you know. Do the dirty?" Keith gave him a withering look.

"Dude. None of your business." Keith replied shaking his head a bit. No way was he talking about his sex life with this kid. Hunk just shrugged and leaned back resting the remainder of the ride. The two said there farewells soon after and Keith was on his way home again.

He arrived at his apartment not long after having picked up some coffee and breakfast on his way. He settled into bed pulling his laptop onto his lap. It was a lazy day but Keith was searching for something. He could not remember the name of the club so the search was a bit hard. Apparently there were more than a few sex clubs in the area. He finally recognized the one from the photos and quickly clicked on the website. The Galran Empire. Keith scrolled through the website in hopes of finding something on Lance. They had a price list and Keith was shocked at how steep they were. The highest price was $800 and the lowest $500 for the VIP rooms. Keith felt a sinking feeling knowing he would have to pay a hefty fee if he wanted to see Lance alone again. Maybe he could find him on the dance floor? Keith stopped with a small frown. Why was he planning another visit? Did he ever want to go back there? Keith ran a hand through his hair before pulling out his phone. He typed in the numbers and listened to the ring his stomach exploding with butterflies. A woman answered on the third ring her voice light and sweet.

"Galran Empire, this is Nyma. I can help you with any of your needs tonight."

"Yeah.. hi. I was um. Wondering if someone worked tonight? Uh.. the ..Sharpshooter guy? Is he working?" The phone was silent except a few clicks of a keyboard on the other end.

"Yes! He works tonight on the main stage. His VIPs are booked full for tonight but he has an opening Thursday evening if you want to reserve him?" Keith hated the way it seemed like she was just selling him like some animal.

"Uh. No that's fine. Thank you though." Keith hung up feeling upset all over again. Maybe he shouldn't go back. He knew there was no point in getting to know him. He felt like he needed to save him but what could he do?

Go back and see him apparently, Keith thought already standing in front of the club the same evening. Who goes to a Strip Club on a Sunday night!? Keith glanced around feeling guilty being back here so soon. He just had to talk to the kid again. The one that had kept him up last night. The line outside was no where near as long as the previous night and he was in the doors in minutes. He looked around more closely this time not having been whisked away this time. He saw the small counter in the entrance with a girl in a two piece suit behind it tapping away at the keys on the computer. Nyma. He could see her swirled handwriting on the name tag as he walked by. She was pretty her long blonde hair in two pigtails. Keith must have looked more lost than he wantd to because she noticed and called him over.

"Hey there Hun! Looking for something? Or someone?" She winked with a smirk. Keith reddened a bit. Did she know?!

"I..Umm." Keith stammered nervously before walking closer to the counter. "Is there like.. a schedule or something?" He felt ridiculous asking but he wanted to know where Lance would be at this time. Nyma seemed amused but seemed to click a few things on the screen in front of her.

"There is a show starting on the Main stage in about 20 minutes, the Red Room is having their BDSM night and.." A few more clicks. "And we have a few people on the poles. Anyone in particular you're looking for?" She asked looking up at him. Keith looked around making sure no one was near by enough to hear.

"The uh..Sharpshooter?" He said feeling stupid just saying that name. Who came up with that? Nyma's smile widened seeming to have recognized his voice from the phone call.

"Ahh yes. You're the one asking about him earlier hmm? Well let's see for ya!" She chewed her lip softly searching for the info she was looking for.

"Seems like he is in the pole room. He's on…station 4. " Keith seemed confused so she explained further. "The pole room is inside to your immediate left. The stages are set up in L shaped catwalks each with a respective area and pole arrangement. Station 4 is the middle one with the 3 sets pole arrangement. It should be a good show." She smiled finishing. Keith nodded a bit processing the information.

"Okay..Thanks. You've been very helpful. Thanks" He headed into the large main room and turned to the left in search of this so called 'pole room' It wasn't hard to find. Walking in it seemed like a whole different place. Tables and chairs littered around the large winding catwalks with a large bar in the corner. Keith looked around awestruck with everything going on inside. It wasn't hard finding who he was looking for. Lance was in the air upside down hanging off a bar on the ceiling of all places. Keith's jaw dropped a bit just seeing him so far off the ground. He was hanging easily with one arm unbending his body to hang straight. His leg wrapped around the connected pole perpendicular to the ground before letting go. A loud gasp was heard everyone thinking the boy had fallen but he only swung easily around the second pole being held on by his leg. Keith was lucky to find an open chair near his stage. His heart beat faster the more Lance bent and stretched around the poles. His long legs easily splitting and bending in a mesmerizing way. Before long Lance was back on the ground dancing around and Keith already felt his pants start to tighten a bit as the boy in front of him used his perks to his advantage. There was crowd around the stage stuffing bills into his tiny shorts as he snaked his body seductively. Keith couldn't get the image of him as up head down out of his head. He would be so pretty under him. The music faded and Lance gave one last move leaving behind several screaming drooling people as he gracefully rolled off the back of the stage. The music started again and the poles were filled with a new round of people. Keith noticed these men in more revealing attire some in a thong others in only a..loin cloth? He wasn't sure how else to describe it. There was women on the other half but Keith had no interest in that. As much as he enjoyed watching these men move he stood up searching the crowded faces hoping to spot the boy he seeked above all. With no luck Keith made his way to the bar to get himself a drink. He had enjoyed the drink he had gotten last night before he met up with Lance. The bartender seemed amused as Keith tried to describe how the drink looked and tasted.

"Sex on the Beach" The guy said to a confused Keith.

"What? " Keith said unsure of what he meant.

"The drink. It's called Sex on the Beach." He raised a lighthearted eyebrow and started preparing the drink. Keith thanked him feeling embarrassed at his novice drink knowledge. That would be weird to say wouldn't it? I like sex on the beach. Keith would never say that. There had to be another name for it. His thoughts were interrupted when the drink was slid in front of him. Keith handed over the cash cutting himself off after one. He had to drive himself home. He took a sip and sighed happily enjoying the taste. His attention torn away by a loud laugh erupting from the corner to his right. His eyes widened a bit as he saw Lance, in all his glory splayed suggestively over someones lap. Not just anyone's lap but the scary snake of a man Lotor. Lotor moved his hand up and down the boy's thigh as he conversed with a few men sat around them. Lance seemed content seemingly loving being the center of their attention. Lotor leaned in to whisper to his ear and a wide smile broke out onto Lance's face before biting his lip gently. Lance unwrapped his remarkable long limbs from Lotor then standing to slink over to one of the men sitting in their circle. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck before sitting easily on his lap letting his legs lay across. The man didn't hesitate to start feeling him, his legs, his chest, anything he could get his hands on. Lance seemed to whispering soft things to him because Keith noticed the man's hands to pause and tremble before pawing at him more excitedly. Lotor seemed far too pleased with himself watching his eyes full of such a dark lust it made Keith's skin crawl. Keith's stomach felt full of acid seeing it. He turned away before chugging his drink. Maybe he would need a few more.

Keith was seated at the bar on his fourth drink. He kept glancing over only to confirm that Lance was still over there busying himself in men's laps. He was back on Lotor's lap resting his head on the large man's shoulder seemingly tired. He looked like a small child curled up against him. Lotor's hands wandered thoughtlessly as he continued discussing whatever seemed so damn interesting. Keith had a hole burning in his stomach and only realized after multiple drinks he was jealous. Jealous that all these people got to touch him. Touch the perfectly smooth skin that glowed under the low lights. Keith was hard and angry and realized maybe he should go home. He had drank too much and was going to end up doing something stupid. He always did.

Keith was staring into his drink but someone sitting next to him grabbed his attention. The man next to him was attractive, longer blonde hair and nice arms. He was wearing an open button up exposing his abs which Keith approved of. Keith made eye contact with the guy for a second before staring back down at his drink.

"One of Tequila please" The man asked beside him. Once the small glass of alcohol was in front of the guy he threw it back before setting the glass down. Keith felt him turn in his seat and looked over again. Now that the guy was facing him he was definitely more than attractive.

"I'm Rolo. Wanna dance?" He asked holding out a hand. If Keith had one less drink he may have declined but before he could comprehend what was happening he was in the middle of the dancefloor in a jam packed area grinding on this guy. Keith closed his eyes just letting the sensations around him happen. Rolo's hands traveling around his body, feeling his tight pants rub against Rolo was enough to make his breathing heavy. Rolo leaned in and Keith felt his hot breath panting on his ear.

"Wanna go somewhere?" He asked and Keith could only nod and be lead away into a dark corner of a hallway. It was already littered with people doing the same thing but Keith's body and mind wasn't his own his desires amplified due to the copious amounts of alcohol running through his veins. He felt hands slip under his waistband. A small gasp escaped him before lips met his own. Keith groaned into the kiss feeling the tight grip start to move. His body craved the touch and he moved to find any friction he could. The music was loud enough to drown out heir noises but Keith knew he was making them. He had always been noisy. His mind was fuzzy enough to replace Rolo's hand with the tan slender one of Lance's. He was probably moaning the other boy's name but neither seemed to notice or mind. Keith was close and felt his whole body start to tighten and warm up but right before the bliss Rolo yanked away before vomiting right next to Keith. Kieth jumped back to avoid the mess. Rolo groaned and stayed doubled over too sick to continue. Keith shifted himself back into his pants and hurried off embarrassed and ran straight into the bathroom. Luckily it was empty and he leaned against the counter letting out a few deep breaths. His head was clearing up enough for the shame of his activities to catch up to him. Keith groaned at himself and looked down at his still more than eager member in his pants. He sighed and walked into a bathroom stall. He pulled his pants down enough to pleasure himself so he could call a cab and go home. He was able to finish and clean up before someone came in. Trying to look innocent of having just jacked off into the toilet he dried his hands off with paper towels before exiting the bathroom. He was too buzzed to drive still but was able to call himself a ride home. He started towards the door weaving between people and was able to successfully make it out of the building. Once out in the fresh air his head cleared a but more. He sank to the ground and leaned against the building. He realized it was not the front but the side. He saw the chairs him and Lance had sat in yesterday. Wrong doors. He groaned at the aspect of having to get up and go into the front for his cab to get him. A loud argument was heard growing louder as the people grew closer. His heart skipped a beat realizing it was Lotor and none other than Lance tailing him his long legs casting shadows from the streetlamps.

"How is that fair? I worked double this week and you're only giving me half of what I earned? Lotor. Just because you're the boss doesn't mean you can skimp me out of my money." Lance seemed angry and from the sound of it he had every right to be. Lotor seemed to just ignore him as they walked across the parking lot.

"Seriously. I'm not coming home if you don't-" He was cut off by Lotor spinning on him and grabbing his arm. Even from this distance Keith could tell just how hard the grip was by the way Lance shrank back.

"How DARE you fucking give me this shit. You are nothing but a filthy whore who deserves a lot less than you have. I'll take the whole damn check if you say one more word about it." He shouted into the smaller boy's face releasing his arm only after tightening his grip enough to make Lance cry out. Lotor continued walking and a car light up signaling it being unlocked. Lance stood still and Keith could only imagine what he was feeling. Lotor was scary from a distance let alone yelling with his hands on you.

"Get your ass in this car or I swear to God I'll give you something to cry over." Lotor yelled over at the boy. Lance started towards the car and Keith watched the white car roll out of the parking lot and screeching the tires as it peeled out of the parking lot. If Keith had responsibly drank and not been so drunk he would have realized exactly what just happened and also realized Lotor may have been far too drunk to be driving.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith had made it home around midnight and crashed immediately. H woke around 2pmthe next morning with a killer migraine. With a loud groan Keith rolled over and searched for his phone on his night stand. Once he felt it crush his hands he grabbed it and groaned again seeing three missed calls from Shiro. Keith sighed and called him back, each ring sound louder and more deafening then the first.

"Keith! Jeez, everything okay? You went MIA last night." Shiro's voice came on the other end the worry evident.

"Yeah...sorry. I went out." Keith said not sure if he should disclose exactly last night's activities to his brother.

"Out? Like out out? Out of the house out?"Shiro asked more confused now. Keith rolled his eyes a bit but smiled despite himself.

"Yes. Out out you dick' Keith mumbled sitting up. He instantly flopped down his head feeling as it was going to burst if he stayed up.

"Now that you know I'm alive can I call you later?" Keith asked covering his eyes with his arm.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked worried again. "You don't sound...oh. Keith. Did you drink last night?" He asked the smirk could be heard by his tone of voice. Keith groaned for the hundredth time at his brother but saw no point in lying.

"Yeah. A little too much." He sighed. "I'll just sleep it off." Keith said and the two said their goodbyes and Keith put the blankets over his head and went back to sleep.

After sleeping all day yesterday Keith was back up feeling right as rain. He was seated on the couch a phone number typed in his phone and his finger hovering over the call button. He really shouldn't go back this soon but he was worried about Lance. Now that his mind was clear he recalled just how violent Lotor seemed in his drunken state and wanted to make sure Lance had made it home safe. His internal battle lasted a few more seconds before he pressed send. It was dialing and Keith feelt his heart beat increase the longer it rang.

"Hello! Galran Empire, Nyma speaking! What can I help you with?" Keith sat there feeling frozen not knowing. He was going to sound like such a creep. What if he gets banned because they think he's creeping on one of their dancers? I mean..he kind of was but only to help him.

"I..yes. Um." Kieth railed off and a small chuckle was heard on the phone.

"Keith is it? Let me see if Sharpshooter is here tonight." Keith was red and felt like he was going to puke at her recognizing his stuttering.

"He is on the dance floor and poles all evening. Should be a great night to dance with hi if that is what you have been waiting for!" She said cheerfully. Keith did perk up a bit. That would be perfect, perfect to get him alone to talk.

"Thanks Nyma." He hung up the phone and decided to get ready for his evening out. Should he invite Matt? He had seemed to enjoy himself last time. Keith decided against it, he would probably tell Shiro of Keith's stupid infatuation with Lance and did not need a lecture from Shiro on how you shouldn't fall for your whore. Not that Lance was a whore. Well, by definition maybe but that's besides the point.

Keith left his apartment at 10pm and made his way to the club. It was much busier than Sunday night and the line had a small waiting time. Keith got nervous as he waited. What was he going to say to this kid? Hey, you deserve better so you should totally quit your job and get away from the maniac you call your boyfriend. That may work Keith thought sarcastically to himself.

"ID Please." The large burly man said once Keith arrived at the front of the line. Keith passed him is card and was waved in. He slipped his ID back into his pocket as he weaved his way through the people knowing exactly where he was going this time. He first stopped in the pole room and scanned each pole. No Lance. He made his way to the main room and he realized it may be much harder to find him in this large crowd. Keith wiggled his shoulder sin a sad excuse of a dance to try and make his way through people searching each face he passed. A guy stepped out in front of him with a wide dopey smile.

"Hey, you're hot. Wanna dance?" He asked getting a little too close for Keith's comfort. He was not drunk enough for this. He politely declined and hurried passed the guy. The song switched and the crowd went wild and seemed to watching the stage. Keith made his way to one of the front rows and saw exactly what they were cheering for. There Lance was dancing with another guy on the stage. The guy looked so lost but was obviously enjoying the show Lance was putting on for him. His hips moved perfectly in tune with the beat as he snaked around the kid on stage. Keith was starstruck watching him practically dry hump this guy but it was so.. hot? Beautifully sexily enchanting. Keith was a bit jealous but didn't mind the view either. The boy had to fall back on the seat or he would have probably passed out but that just allowed Lance to crawl into his lap and take every advantage. The crowd was enjoying it too chanting dirty dirty things which just seemed to rile Lance up more sinking to his knees causing everyone to scream louder as Lance used his tongue to drag up the front of his pants. The guy threw his head back and Keith swore he just came in his pants. Luckily for him the song ended and everyone was distracted dancing again that no one seemed to notice. Lance left a kiss on the boy's cheek before jumping back into the crowd to find a new partner. Keith started pushing people swearing it better be him next. He stopped having lost sight of him and his heart sank a bit. He was looking around and froze his whole body stiffening as he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders from behind running down his chest. Oh no. Another drunk guy wanting to dance. He turned in the grasp and his eyes widened as he stared into the also wide eyed Lance.

"Keith?!" He seemed just as surprised. Guess Lance found Keith first.

'Hi" Keith barely got out. Here he was, the boy that Keith in such a frazzle, looking like a damn god in front of him. Lance looked around before taking Keith's arm and leading him out of the crowd. They went behind the stage into a hallway that was much emptier.

"You came back huh? Must have enjoyed our time huh?" Lance smirked and that's what drew Keith's attention. Just looking at him you would not notice, notice the busted lip and the bruise covering half his face. He looked like he had got beaten. It was obviously covered in makeup to ward of suspicion but being this close and the small sheen of sweat on him started rubbing it off and Keith already was getting pissed.

"Did he hit you?" Keith asked his voice darker and more angry than he had intended. The confusion on Lance's face turned into horror as his hand flew up to his cheek.

'Oh god. Um no! Why would you think that?" He asked already getting nervous. Too nervous if he hadn't been hit.

"Because I saw the way he yelled at you and grabbed you Sunday night. If someone ever yelled in my face like that they'd be dead. Did he hurt you?" Lance looked even more distraught now. Keith grabbed Lance's arm this time leading him into the bathrooms.

"Out" He commanded to the two guys making out in the corner. They left disgruntled but Keith locked the door and turned to Lance.

"Keith.. really. Just drop it." Lance said rubbing his arms nervously. Keith grabbed his arm and examined it, both arms bruised and cut up as well.

'Lance! I'll literally end him if he did this to you." Lance pulled his arm away.

"He didn't hit me" Lance said his voice soft. He was looking around as if someone could hear even though the bathroom was empty.

"Then what happened?" Keith asked trying to keep his voice level not to upset the poor boy even more. He was scared that much was clear.

"It was an accident really. He may have had a little too much to drink and we hit a guardrail and a tree. Nothing too bad. The car got the most of the damage." Keith's anger was back full force. He knew Lotor had been drunk.

"You got into a car with a drunk guy?! Lance you can't be that dumb! You could have died!" Keith was beside himself. He only got so emotional because he lost both of his parents in a car accident, they were hit by a drunk driver and they ran off the road and rolled. Both died on the scene. Keith had only been nine years old.

Lance's face fell and Keith instantly felt bad for raising his voice.

"I don't really have a choice..I live with him and he doesn't ever let me decide what I do. He orders and I obey that's kind of how this works." Lance said unable to make eye contact anymore. Keith had to start pacing to relieve some of this anger before he smashed in a mirror.

"You're not his property Lance. You don't have to anything he says." Kieth stopped looking over at him. In this moment he did not look like the confident sexy Sharpshooter he had met but a scared kid in shorts that were far too revealing.

"It's not that easy Keith. I have to go though. My pole rotation starts soon." he went to walk past Keith but Keith reached out stopping him.

"Are you even okay to do that? Did you hit your head? Did you even see a doctor to get cleared?" Keith asked in disbelief as Lance just shrugged.

"Lotor said I was fine to come back." Lance said shrugging Keith's hand off. "I have to go. We can talk more when I'm done." He unlocked the door was was gone in a second. Keith was sick to his stomach having feared the worst but finding out it had been even worse. He was going to hurt Lotor for hurting Lance.

Once Keith's anger subsided enough to not rip anyone's head off he made his way to the bar for a drink. Only one tonight. He took it to the pole room and found a seat in the front. Lance's turn had not come up yet so he sipped his drink looking around. He didn't mind the wait, the guy in the camo shorts was fiine. The poles were soon empty and once the scattered bills were collected the new dancers made their way on stage. Lance in his sequin gold shorts caught his eye immediately as he walked around the pole waiting for the music to start. A crowd had already formed and Keith realized just how popular he was. The song started and the dancers started their practice routines. Lance stayed on the ground this song not touching the sky pole that hung a good 15 feet off the ground. It didn't stop the show from being way to provocative and sexy though. The next song Keith recognized as Traag by Bizzey. Lance seemed to really get into this song as he ground himself on the pole, the ground, anything he could he could to get a roar from the crowd. He made his way up the pole slowly allowing himself to stretch and split showing off his long legs and ass before he was above everyone's heads. He looked like some mythical creature they way he hung casually from the sky giving everyone a much better view. He swung himself upside down and around multiple times and the crowd was wild. Keith couldn't believe his eyes wither. He was like a sexy stripper trapeze guy. He hooked his foot into a loop as he fell down earning a gasp from everyone he spun before pulling himself up putting his other foot in the loop on the other end and falling back into his splits letting his upper body hang. Keith was shocked to see not a smiling flirting face but one of confusion and pain. Lance ended his trick early pulling himself up and taking his feet out of his loops. Instead he sat in his splits letting his hips work. Keith was getting worried the way his arms trembled as he moved. Lance lowered himself upside down and let go holding himself up with on arm. One second Lance was in the air reaching out for his other pole to start his descent and the next Lance was falling from his sky pole and there was multiple cries of shock before a loud sickening thud as Lance hit the ground.

The music stopped and everyone was crowding around screaming and the other dancers rushed over. One girl screamed loudly which only made the chaos erupt more. Keith was shoving people harshly yelling for them to move. He jumped onto the stage and rushed over. Lance was lying in a heap his body at an unnatural angle.

"Everyone MOVE" Keith yelled pushing people away. He crouched down next to Lance's unconscious body his heart threatening to leap from his chest. He looked broken. Keith looked over his body too sacred to touch him. "Lance? Lance, It's Keith, you're going to be okay." Keith said more trying to comfort himself.

'Stop!" Keith stopped a guy who went to move him. "We shouldn't move him until Paramedics get here. He could have fractured his neck or spine and we don't want to paralyze him." Keith looked up at the pole and it seemed dauntingly high being underneath it. Keith could see the faint rise and fall of lance's chest as he breathed. Keith couldn't believe he survived falling head first off that thing but thank God. The bills under Lance were quickly turning red and Keith got frantic realizing he must have hit his head too hard.

"Someone call 911 for God's sake!" He yelled since everyone seemed to frozen staring the the boy in front of them.

"Out of my way!" Keith's heart stopped sharing the familiar voice of Lotor. Fucking stupid Lotor who caused this. Lotor made his way to the stage and looked down at Lance a look of surprised disgust on his face.

"What happened?' He asked crouching down looking as if his most prized piece of property got scratched which just sent Keith into a deeper rage.

"He fucking fell even though he shouldn't have even been dancing today' Keith growled getting Lotor's attention. He must have just realized Keith was there.

"Who the fuck do you think you are raising your voice at me?" Lotor growled seemingly not to recognize Keith. Keith was barely able to hold back the urge to lunge at this guy and tear his face off but he needed to focus on Lance and getting him help.

"I'm someone who actually cares about Lance and his well being. You should have taken him to a hospital an gotten him cleared before ever letting him back at work, This is your fault!"

Lotor stood up and Keith met him ready to defend himself if Lotor started anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sharpshooter is just fine." Lotor waved two men forward and they grabbed Keith forcing both arms behind his back. "Get that trash out of here." Lotor ordered and they started dragging Keith off the stage. Lotor bent down shaking Lance before dragging him up off the floor.

"No! Stop! You could hurt him worse!" Kieth screamed over the commotion. Lotor just dragged the limp boy off the stage ignoring Keith's pleas to stop. They drug Keith through the front and Keith met eyes with a shocked Nyma.

"Nyma! Lance fell and got hurt!' Kieth grunted as one man twisted his arm trying to shut him up. "Make sure he's okay!" Keith said before they shut the door leaving the buzzing club behind them. Keith fought against the two men but was no match. He only cared about seeing Lance and making sure he was okay. After a fall like that how could he be?


	7. Chapter 7

"Keith..this... This has gone too far even for you."

Keith was sitting in an uncomfortably hard plastic chair at the police station with a rather disappointed Shiro in front of him surrounded by multiple officers.

"For one, you practically stalked this kid, made assumptions based off what? One argument they had in the parking lot? Then you proceeded to accuse this Lotor guy that he is to blame for Lance's accident. How can that not sound crazy to us?" Shiro asked. His voice was soft and he was trying to understand but Keith grew more angry because they didn't get it.

"Shiro, you didn't see the way he grabbed Lance. The way he speaks to and about him. Even Lance looks scared shitless when I even mentioned that damn guy. Plus! He drove Lance while drunk and almost killed him! That should be enough alone!" Keith complained praying someone would take his side. He was upset because Lance could be somewhere in pain right now and no one wanted to go save him.

"You know it's harder than that Keith." Shiro sighed and stood up from his chair. "Guys, can I talk with Keith alone?" The other officers agreed and left the two shutting the door to the interrogation room behind them.

'Okay..You are obviously really upset so start from the beginning. This seems really bad Keith."

Keith took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Here goes nothing. Or everything.

Keith told Shiro everything. From their first meeting on his birthday being mostly cuddles and chit chat to their conversations outside and in the bathroom. Shiro scribbled notes as Keith explained everything he knew so far.

"Okay, so this Lotor guy's father owns the club. He is dating Lance, who is a dancer there, the same dancer you have grown some kind of attachment too, obviously, and you expect us to march in there and try to arrest this guy on his own turf? If his father Zarkon is anything I've heard about he wouldn't let his son 100 feet from a jail cell. Getting the police involved would just endanger Lance more." Shiro sat back rubbing his face in his hands with a deep sigh.

"Shiro. You used to be these guy's Captain! These guys would do anything you ask them to, they worship you and you know that." Keith argued slamming his hands on the table. He was so close to helping Lance. Shiro looked over at Keith anger in his eyes.

"So you want me to risk the lives of my whole team for one kid who hasn't made it public that he needs assistance? Keith! If it's as bad as you say wouldn't the kid have made his own move to get away?" Shiro had a right to be angry, he was discharged on permanent leave due to an accident in the field that left his right arm useless on he force. He could no longer carry a gun so he was no longer able to carry out his duty and was let go with honors. Shiro still loved the men he lead and would not endanger their lives on his little brother's whim. Keith stood up with enough force the chair went flying back.

"Shiro. There has to be some way to get Lance out. I don't want anyone hurt but if you won't help me I'll have to do it myself." Keith went towards the door but Shiro stood and reached for him.

"Keith I forbid you from interfering more than you already have." Keith ripped his arm from his reach and left slamming the door without another word.

"Galran Empire, Nyma speaking, how can I assist you this evening?"

"Hi Nyma. It's Keith-"

"I'm sorry, you really shouldn't be calling.."

"Wait! Please! Don't hang up! I-I just need to know how Lance is doing." The other end was silent for a few moments but her hushed voice was heard again.

"He's in the hospital. It looked pretty bad. Lotor's pissed. It's not safe for you to show up here anymore. He remembers faces and you really pissed him off. What did you do?!" She asked her voice barely above a whisper at this point.

"It's a long story but what hospital? I need to see him" There was more silence on the other end.

"I don't think that's wise.." She she trailed off but Keith was already firing off his rebuttal argument.

"Nyma. I'm a grown ass man and I know what's wise right now. It's wise that I go see this kid and make sure he's okay before I literally come and rip Lotor's ugly ass face off. Now. Please. Sweet helpful Nyma. Where. Is. Lance?"

Less than an hour passed before Keith was standing outside of Daibazaal Hospital. He tried to calm his heart beats and try to keep the worry away. He was worried Lance wouldn't be okay, that Lotor would be there, or Shiro would find out. Neither of those would end well for Keith. Once he had built enough courage he stepped inside and made hiis way to the reception counter.

"Hi..I'm here to see Lance." The woman stopped typing at her computer with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Lance huh? Mind telling em a last name because I probably have atleast four Lance's in right now.' Duh. Keith cursed himself for being so stupid. He didn't even know the kid's last name.

"Uh.."

"You know Lance?" Keith turned around to see a big burly guy hugging himself looking as if he had just finished sobbing his heart out. His face was kind and Keith assumed he must be more a teddy bear kind of guy. His dark hair pulled back with an orange headband. At Keith's confusion the man came up closer and whispered.

"Sharpshooter?" Keith's face lit up and he thanked every god he knew of that this guy seemed to know him to.

"Yes! Is he okay?! Where is he?! How do you know him?!" Keith rapid fired questions at the other man who just seemed to look more upset.

'Come here" The guy lead Keith away from the still annoyed receptionist. They stopped in the corner by a hallway leading to double doors. Keith assumed Lance was behind them.

"How do _you_ know Lance?" The other boy asked seemingly cautious of Keith. "You're not the guy everyone is talking about right? The guy who made the scene at the Galran?"

Keith sighed. Word travels fast here. "The one and only. Are you going to answer my questions?" The guy in front of him swallowed hard a look of fear crossing his face but also something else. Keith couldn't tell if it was relief or sadness.

"Okay okay okay. Um. This is good. No one is here right now so I can sneak you in, you can check on Lance and be out ebfoer nayone knows you were here!" The stranger grabs Keith's arm and hurries through the doors leading him down the hallway. Keith scrambled o keep up with his hurried pace.

"Who are you?!" Keith asked again looking around as he was practically drug across the large hallway.

"I'm Hunk." They stopped outside of the room Keith assumed held Lance.

"I'm his best friend. Aka, emergency contact. He's okay. Just banged up pretty bad. You should hurry though, if you're seen here you may be in trouble.' Hunk didn't move intending to watch the door and guard for any unwanted visitors. Keith was barging into the room not another second needed. He stopped seeing the scene in front of him. The boy that filled his thoughts lay in a hospital bed looking as if he had been put through a grinder. His chest was bandaged, his neck had a brace, his arm in a sling and cast on his left leg. Any exposed skin was purple with bruises.

"Lance.." Keith said his voice soft. Lance looked over best he could with his neck restrained as it is.

"Keith?! How are you always popping up? You must really be wanting round 2! I'm a little out of business at this time though." He said his voice trying to lighten the mood but his immense pain was obvious.

"You know that's why I'm not here." Keith said pulling up a chair beside his bed.

"I need to talk to you. After this, after what has happened you can't possibly be thinking of going back. Back to _him."_ Lance looked away but Keith stayed quiet not wanting to pressure him.

"Please.. you can't keep doing this. I don't need a hero Keith. I don't need saving. This is my life now. I've accepted it a long time ago. It's sweet don't get me wrong. I am flattered you care so much but you'll just end up getting hurt over this and I can't allow that."

"How can you just give up? Do you honestly want to spend the rest of your life jacking off strange men? Lance..even I can see your future is so much brighter than that. You can't just let your fear for this guy ruin your life. You could have died. Twice in one week. If that isn't a sign I don't know what is." Keith sat back looking over his body again his heart heavy. His beautiful glowing skin now pale and purple. Lance stayed quiet his fingers poking out of the sling was twisting a loose sting from his sheets.

"How bad?" Keith asked figuring he would come back to the topic of his rescue later. Lance licked his lips and looked voer at him again. Keith frowned more seeing his beautiful face so bruised and swollen. His eyes too, he had obviously been crying recently.

"A few broken ribs, sprained neck, fractured calf and shoulder. You know, small things." Lance couldn't manage even a sarcastic smile his face just screwing up more as if his pain was increasing.

"Are you in pain? Do you need more painkillers? Should I call in the doctors?" Keith asked standing up and lightly taking his hand. Lance just shook his head closing his eyes.

"I'm not allowed to have painkillers." Lance mumbled.

"What?" Keith asked feeling the familiar feeling of anger start to bubble. "Who says?"

Lance opened his eyes halfway staring at their clasped hands.

"Lotor. He thinks I fell on purpose, for attention. He wanted to make sure I felt it all as punishment for my childish behavior. I admit I don't really remember what happened. I just remember feeling sick to my stomach while I was on my bar and I guess I blacked out. Doctor said it was probably a concussion that did it. You were right, should have got cleared first." Keith was focused on breathing and keeping his temper calm at his words. Lotor was a monster for denying him some relief from the pain. He made sure Lance was in constant pain didn't he?

"How can the doctors do that? Do they not understand how much pain you're in?" Lance closed his eyes again laying back.

"They were probably threatened or something. You don't say no to Lotor Keith. It's common knowledge. "

"How.. how did you meet this guy?! I can't imagine someone as good as you falling into such a dark hole." Keith sat down making sure to not let go of the boy's hand. He wanted to comfort him as much as possible.

"It's a long story.. "

"I've got time but first, I'm getting you some painkillers."


	8. Chapter 8

"I had just moved here from Cuba for college. I was going to Garrison University to study Aeronautics. I was in my first term when I met him. He seemed so genuine and kind and I admit, I was lonely and missing home so I didn't second guess getting close to him. We did everything together, went to the arcade, watched movies, studied. It was perfect. I was taking dance classes too, mostly hip hop at the school for my elective credits so he knew I enjoyed dancing. My grades started slipping the more we hung out because I wasn't as focused and by my third term I had been kicked out because I failed every class my second term. I was distraught, I had no money to live and I was too ashamed to go home. My family had been so proud of me for getting out and doing bigger better things and I failed over some guy. Lotor was there of course to comfort me. He let me stay at his place while I looked for work. It was then he told me his dad owned a club and I could dance for money. Of course I was against it at first. I never thought he would be able to persuade me into it but I was dancing my first show that next weekend. I made bank the first couple of weeks before Lotor started asking for rent. I couldn't afford my own place so I had just been staying with him and paying rent. I had assumed since we had started seeing each other more seriously I wouldn't have to but I didn't argue because I hate conflict and was just letting it happen. The more popular I got the less he talked about letting me go. I had gotten an interview at a coffee shop but Lotor refused to let me go saying I had myself in too deep at the club. I've been there ever since. Lotor used to be so sweet but one he had me he let his true colors show. I think his goal was to get me under his thumb the whole time. I should have just focused on my damn studies and I would be in my second year of college having the time of my life. Now I'm stuck in a tiny apartment with an abusive asshole as a boyfriend. " Lance finished keeping his eyes cast down seeming too ashamed to meet Keith's. Keith chewed his lip taking it all in. Lotor practically ruined this kid just so he could raise him up to be his personal toy. It didn't make his hatred for him lessen any.

"You can get out though. This guy..he may seem scary, I know he's creeped me out, but if you are wanting out. I can help you. You just have to help me help you. Yu shouldn't be in this situation. You deserve better."

"I have no where to go. I have no place of my own. No money, I only get my tips from the pole and I only work that twice a week. Lotor takes all my VIP checks and I have nothing. I have ike 2 pairs of pants and one shirt and no money or job to get some if I leave. I have to do this to survive Keith. I'm not a charity case and won't accept your money or anyone else's. "

Keith sat back with a sigh running a hand through his hair. "Okay. What if we can find you a job first? So you have a job to start once you leave?"

"Lotor would find me. He won't let me go. He'd kill me and bury me in a shallow grave in the woods before letting me go. I hate this but not that much dude."

"I won't let him hurt you.'

"You can't protect me. He has a fucking mafia on his side." Keith raised an eyebrow slightly at that.

"What?"

Lance just shrugged having over spoken apparently.

"He runs drugs in and out of the club. The dancing is just to keep eyes off what happens in the back." This was news to Keith. Good news. Drugs can get the cops involved.

"Lance. This is perfect." Lance looked shocked to say the least.

"W-what? That he deals drugs or that he prostitutes his boyfriend out or money?" Keith rolled his eyes a bit before pulling out his phone.

"No. The drugs obviously. We can get the cops involved. Get it shut down and him locked up. Bingo. No more problematic creep." Lance groaned and covered his face with his working hand.

"That's not going to work. They've covered every track. The cops wouldn't be able to bust them."

"Not by themselves. But if you can help, get in there and help destroy them from the inside? " Keith asked setting his phone down. He had typed a message for Shiro but waited to send it. Lance looked over at Keith his face not as tight and pained as before. He had some pain medication now and was much more comfortable.

"Keith. This.. I. I can't do this. It's too much. " Keith watched him not speaking wishing he could just change his mind. He was scared no doubt so Keith just had to help him build the courage.

"Where's Lotor right now?" Keith asked hating to bring him up.

"Probably at the club. He has no interest in seeing me like this. He told me I have 2 weeks to recover so at least I'll have some peace and quiet until I get discharged.

"I can keep you company while you recover then. If you'd like." Keith offered. Lance smiled a bit for the first time that evening.

'I wish. If Lotor ever sees you again you're good as dead dude."

"Hunk. He seems like a good friend. He's guarding the door as we speak. I'm sneaky. I want to help you Lance. I really do. And if that means risking my ass I will." Keith looked over hearing rushed couple of taps on the door. Hunk's head popped in.

"Hey! Nurse is coming. She was told to watch out for you. Better go now!"

Keith was up shoving his phone in his pocket before leaning over and kissing Lance's forehead softly careful not to hurt him.

"I'll see you soon. " Keith was halfway out the door before Lance spoke.

"Get Hunk's number. We can plan our visits"


	9. Chapter 9

It took four days for Keith to receive a text message from Hunk. Keith had just thought Lance had changed his mind until his phone buzzed in his pocket. Shiro looked over as Keith scrambled quickly to read it.

"Who's that?" He asked setting his fork down on his dinner plate. Keith mumbled an apology for interrupting dinner but this was more important.

 _'Hey. Hunk here. Is this Keith?'_

Keith typed back quickly his heart starting to race in his chest.

' _Yes. How's Lance?'_

Keith held his breath and waited for a reply. A minute passed, then another, and another. Keith sighed and replaced his phone in his pocket before continuing to eat his pasta. He noticed Shiro still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Just a friend Shiro." Keith said hoping to get him off his back. Shiro couldn't know Keith was risking so much to stay in contact with Lance but he had to. That boy deserved so much better and Keith had a chance to make that happen. The two finished their meal in silence and to Keith's disappointment Hunk did not reply that evening.

The next morning was the same as the few before. Keith hid in his small apartment pacing back and forth trying to kill time and to burn off some of his pent up energy. It has been hard for him not to just track down Lotor and kick his face in, that would solve it all right? Shiro's voice popped into his mind saying how violence never solves anything blah blah blah. Keith didn't mind the violence though. His fists itched to connect with something hard. Keith decided to go on a run to clear his head.

About an hour later Keith was back and gulping water his mind at ease for the first time in days. Either his mind was full of hatred and anger or it was full of thoughts of Lance, some more innocent than others. His attraction to Lance may have been what started this all but now that he sees how much Lance has been struggling and getting to know him just the tiniest bit, it's more than that. He wants to really help him now, not just for his benefit. Sure as soon as Lotor was out of the picture Keith may try to wiggle his way deeper into Lance's life but that was far from now. Keith glanced around realizing he hadn't seen his phone since before his run. He hunted it down and grabbed it up from the end table in the living room. He pressed the home button bringing the screen to life to show three unread messages. Two from Shiro and one from Hunk.

' _He's fine. Going home today to finish recovery.'_

It was short but a wave of relief washed over Keith. Every time Hunk hesitated he feared Lotor had caught on.

' _Great! When can I see him?'_ Keith replied and sank onto the couch holding his phone between his hands staring at the screen. To his surprise Hunk messaged back almost immediately.

' _Lotor is leaving town on business. Lance is out of work so Lotor is leaving to do some other fucked shit I'm sure. You can come tonight if you want. Help me convince Lance it's too soon to get up and start dancing again. This kid can't sit still.'_

Keith smiled a bit at that. Of course he couldn't. Keith shot back a quick messaging saying he would be there and smiled even bigger once Hunk sent him an address. Keith jumped up his pulse racing once again as he took a quick shower and readied himself for his visit.

"Come on Hunk! It's been like..five whole days. Can I at least walk myself to the bathroom?" Lance asked throwing a dramatic hand over his forehead. Hunk rolled his eyes and pushed his wheelchair over to the edge of the bed.

"No can do. Doctor said you can't put weight on your leg for another few days. Not my fault." Lance sighed and let himself be hauled off the bed and sat gently in the chair.

"Thanks." He said getting comfy as Hunk wheeled him to the restroom. Hunk was his best friend but even with that it was a bit awkward needing some help to pee.

Lance knew Hunk and Keith had been in contact. He also knew that Keith was on his way over. He hadn't spoken to him since opening up about his tragic life story and he was nervous. Especially since his dumb ass let out that Lotor was into darker things. Keith would want to pry and end up getting hurt. Or dead. Lotor knew people and even Lance had heard some people that Lotor wasn't fond of had gone missing. It's risky business and Lance had accepted he was doomed but he couldn't help but have a small burning flame of hope buried inside. Hope that it could end and that Lance could get his life back.

"Lance. You ready? Keith just pulled in." Hunk popped his head in after knocking softly to get his attention. Lance brushed off the sheets smoothing them out before clasping his hands tightly with a small smile trying to mask his nerves.

"Yep!" Hunk disappeared and the doorbell was heard. He really is here. Lance gasped a bit to himself. His house! He hadn't had time to clean it for his company! What if there's.. crumbs! Or dust. Lance had to lay back in fear of a heart attack. Lance took pride in keeping his apartment spotless. Not that he ever had company or even lived their most of the time but it was the only thing that was truly his. Lance perked up hearing two pairs of footsteps approaching. He straightened up quickly fixing his hair for the tenth time. Hunk reappeared in the doorway and he walked in followed by Keith.

Keith had bee so surprised to be given an address to the cute little apartment tucked away in a nice neighborhood. He expected Lotor's place to be more..pimpish? Keith had rang the doorbell almost turning and running away his nerves were so high but Hunk opened the door with a large smile and a warm greeting. Too late now. Hunk lead Keith through the house and Keith couldn't help but see how empty it seemed as they made their way to what he assumed would be his bedroom. Keith had to do a double take seeing a larger room with the door opened slightly. Wooden floors, full length walls of mirrors and a pole. Right in the middle. He practiced at home. A blush slowly crept up Keith's neck as he tried to will it away. Of course he did. People don't just get as good as he is without practice. Hunk stopped and walked into the last room of the hallway and Keith entered seeing Lance. He looked better. His neck brace gone but a small cast remained on his leg. His skin was glowing again which made Keith smile a bit, he wasn't in pain. Keith still couldn't fathom Lotor withholding pain killers like he had. That was just cruel.

"Keith! Buddy! My man!" Lance greeted with a small wave. He seemed just as awkward and nervous as Keith felt.

"Hey...Glad to see you're doing better." Keith said with a smile. Lance shrugged a bit.

"It's hard not to heal quickly when I'm not allowed to move." He said giving a long pointed look at Hunk who just shrugged innocently.

"I'm going to go finish my scones. Let me know if you to need anything" Hunk excused himself leaving the two alone, once again. Keith looked around as he made his way over to the side of Lance's bed.

"Sooo." He drawled sitting down in a small plush armchair. " Nice place." He said, the walls in here just as barren of decor and personality.

"Thanks! I haven't been here in months actually. Lotor didn't want me at his place while he's away so he kicked me out. I don't mind though. I missed my own place." Lance said picking at a loose thread on his sheet. Now it made sense. This wasn't where Lotor lived.

"I see" Keith said more to himself. He glanced at Lance before averting his gaze.

"How are you feeling? Other than you know, the obvious." Keith asked gently. He wanted to know if Lance had thought anymore about his proposal.

"Well.. I have thought about what you said a bit. As great as it sounds I just think it's too risky for what it's worth."

"You don't think you're worth it?" Keith asked looking up at him now. Lance looked up and met his hard stare with his own. Keith could tell Lance was scared, just Keith being here right now put them both in danger.

"I don't think so. " Lance said with a small shrug.

"Well I think so." Keith said sitting back. The two boys sat in silence before Lance laid back with a loud dramatic sigh.

"Oh Mullet. I am so bored. I thought you came to keep me entertained?"

To Keith's dismay keeping Lance entertained was much harder than he had thought. He was quite crappily attempting to play Just Dance as Lance and Hunk howled in laughter. They had moved the party to the living room and Lance was a burrito of blankets watching Keith make an absolute fool of himself as the boy happily munched on fresh scones courtesy of Hunk. Seeing Lance smile and laugh so much made it worth it. Who knows how long it had been since he's had fun. Keith had to stop because he swore his lungs were going to burst.

"Give me a second." He huffed as he crashed onto the sofa. Lance threw off the blankets and attempted to stand but Hunk grabbed him.

"Damn it Hunk it's my turn!" He whined but Hunk didn't relent and covered him back up.

"The sooner you rest the sooner you can get up again' Keith said taking a sip of water. Lance crossed his arms with a small pout that was way too cute Keith had to admit.

The three boys played games and chatted the rest of the night and Keith noticed how late it had gotten once Lance had started dozing off as him and Hunk were finishing their card game. Lance ended up being a terrible card player and was out after the first hand.

"I should get going..." Keith said placing the cards into their box. "Need help getting him to bed?" Keith asked motioning to the softly snoring ball that was Lance.

"No. I got him." Hunk said with a smile. Hunk walked Keith to the front door before opening it for him.

"Thank you Hunk. For letting me come over. I'm glad to see he's feeling better." Hunk smiled a bit leaning against the door.

"Nah man. Thank you. It was good to see Lance smile again. It's been rough for him. I'm sad I wasn't able to help him but I'm glad you came along. I really think you can." Keith smiled before saying his goodbyes and he headed out. Hunk waved once more before going back inside.

Keith was home and laying in bed staring into the darkness willing himself to be tired. After the evening with Lance is mind was racing. Well, honestly his mind kept going back to the room with the mirrors and just imagining Lance making use of the addition inside. Keith wanted a pole right in his room, private shows whenever he liked. As much as he hated Lotor he was a but envious of how much Lance he got. Then again, he had no idea how much Lance gave willingly. He sighed and rolled over grabbing his phone unable to fight it anymore. He pulled up YouTube on his phone and typed in one word.

Sharpshooter.

Lot's of guns. No Lance. He revised his search to say Sharpshooter Dancer and Keith sat up quickly seeing not only several videos but Lance's channel. Full of even more. He clicked on his channel immediately and could already feel himself stirring. Damn it. He was such a puddle for this kid. He clicked on the one with the most views and just from the beginning of the song Keith was already a fan. The video started the light in the room glowing a dim golden light and in the middle was Lance, looking like some mythical creature clad in sheer gold fabric draping over his legs. Gold chains tied around his waist and around each perfect leg, twinkling softly as he circled with pole dragging soft fingers across it's smooth surface. The music was tribal, not at all like he had been expecting. The way he combined dance styles was incredible. His hips moving to the music as he wrapped himself around the metal bar his hips sending the metal around him into a rhythmic jingle. His skin glowed and glittered in the lights. He was a golden god and Keith was unable to drag his eyes away as the camera panned to the best angles showing exactly how good he looked stretching and bending. A small gold chain weaved around his chest hooked to a belly button ring Keith had never noticed. Hot. His fingers covered in golden sparkling jewelry even his hair seemed to shine as he spun easily. That was one of 56 videos just like this. 56 videos later, 3 jack off sessions, and a sunrise later Keith was finally able to sleep. Until Shiro called him a few moment after his eyes shut inviting him to brunch. Damn it.


	10. Chapter 10

_'So. When are you ready to dance for me again? (; '_

Keith glanced at his phone feeling it vibrate in his back pocket. Keith breathed a light laugh and shot back a simple reply.

' _Not happening_ '

Keith replaced his phone in his pocket and continued eating his Cheerios. He chewed slowly watching the television with little interest. Nothing good was on but it was background noise to Keith's usually quiet place. He didn't mind so much. Shiro and his friends were busy with school and work so it left Keith feeling a little too isolated. He felt his pocket buzz again and snatched it out quickly overly excited to be talking with Lance. It took a lot of convincing Hunk to let him text him so they compromised and Hunk let Lance use his phone when he was around. Keith was grateful for Hunk and his help. They didn't discuss Lotor or his situation anymore as it always brought the mood down but Keith knew Lotor was out on business and wouldn't be back for at least another week which gave them time. Time to plan? Keith knew he needed to convince Lance now to get out but he didn't know how. The boy was too scared to make a move against Lotor.

' _Aww come on, Mullet. I'll dance for you if you dance for me._ '

Keith replied with a small smirk.

' _Doesn't that mean you owe me a dance?_ '

He hit send and sat staring at the screen in anticipation. He was being bold but his mind was already back to his YouTube channel and his videos. He had saved a few and watched them frequently. He was ashamed but it was basic Human Nature he told himself to make himself feel better.

 **'** ** _Touch_** ** _e´. Give me another day or two and I'll rock your world (; '_** ****

Keith groaned and dropped his head onto the counter. He asked for it but it never got easier. Lance was a huge flirt whether he meant it or not and Keith couldn't handle it. He grabbed his now empty bowl and rinsed it out before placing it in the dishwasher. How does he reply to that? He didn't want to sound desperate but damn. He was ready for that day to come.

 _'I look forward to it. '_

Another day passed before Keith's next visit. He walked into Lance's apartment to see Lance standing in the kitchen cooking above the stove. He was singing to himself softly as he flipped his eggs that were sizzling and popping in the pan.

"Knock knock" Keith said coming into the kitchen. Lance looked over and smiled brightly.

"Keith! Look! I'm finally allowed to actually walk!" He said spinning around with a wink. Keith rolled his eyes a bit and sat on one of the bar stools watching Lance finish his lunch.

"Are you hungry? I have more eggs?" Lance asked glancing back over at his guest. Keith shook his head a bit.

"No thanks, I ate before I came over." Lance scooped up his fluffy scrambled breakfast and sat next to Keith digging in.

"How are you?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"Good. I'm glad to see that you're doing better." Keith smiled over at the boy who seemed to be inhaling his food.

"Good good. Ready for that dance?" Lance asked shoving the last bite into his mouth and Keith couldn't tear his eyes away. He had a really pretty mouth.

"O-oh you were serious?" Keith asked his throat tightening a bit. He knew fully well there was a pole in the other room and Lance was probably itching to get back on his feet again. His dreams he had been having for such a long time could actually become a reality. Keith felt as if he was going to pass out and he had to try and tear his mind back into a more decent place.

"Dude calm down. I'm just messing with you." Lance laughed at his reaction.

"Oh.." Keith said and looked away awkwardly.

"Oh? I mean. You can watch. I don't mind. I like my ego boosted." Lance grinned leaning over to Keith. "I can thank you for all your kindness"

Keith reddened a bit and looked over at the boy who was now narrowly staring with a dirty smirk.

"L-Lance you just healed after a terrible accident. You should take it easy." Keith said before swallowing hard as Lance just gazed at him with his beautiful eyes and his soft pouty lips.

"I'll let you do all the work?" He said his voice low and hitting Keith like a wave. Fuck fuck fuck. He muttered to himself and his now half hard on. Lance rolled his eyes a bit and stood up leaving the room calling out as he went.

"I'll be in the room if you change your mind." He said in a sing song voice. Keith sat there taking deep breaths knowing if he went in like this something would happen. Suddenly Keith felt so guilty for these thoughts. He didn't want Lance to feel like he was being used just for his amazing abilities of seduction. Keith heard music start playing and he recognized it as Cardi B's Bodak Yellow. He smiled a bit and decided to see what happened. He couldn't turn down a free show could he? He headed towards the room that was already vibrating with the music. He stopped seeing Lance already in nothing but a pair of cloth that was supposed to pass as shorts, in the splits stretching out and readying himself. HIs cheeks burned but he continued in and shut the door behind him, just in case. Lance looked over a grinned pulling forward resting his upper body on the floor.

"I see you couldn't resist." Lance cooed pulling his legs in once they were appropriately warmed up. He stretched his back out wincing slightly as his ribs stretched out.

"Oh dude" He groaned but continued. "It feels so good to finally be able to just stretch again." he sighed and kicked over into an elbow stand planking vertically. Keith's eyes widened a bit as he held it stretching his stomach muscles, which were very nice to look at. Keith was speechless seeing he was way more flexible but even stronger too. Lance dropped to the ground gently and stood up his smile wider than before.

"Still there?" He asked with a small smirk looking at Keith.

"I-I..yes. Sorry. I'm just really impressed. I don't think I could touch my toes.." Keith admitted with a small laugh scratching the back of his neck. Lance just shrugged and turned the music up a bit.

"Sit down Mullet. Don't want you passing out or something." He stuck his tongue out playfully stretching his arms as he made his way over to the pole in the middle of the floor. Keith took his advice and sat in one of the chairs facing the metal structure.

"Very funny." Keith said getting comfortable.

"Now. I haven't done this in like.. 2 weeks so no judging me." Lance said walking around the pole gripping it wondering where to start.

"I'm sure it will be great Lance. If you hurt though you need to stop. You're starting back a little early so be careful." Keith warned more worried for his safety than if he's a bit rusty.

"Aww you do care Keith. How sweet. Any requests?" He asked taking test spins waiting for some inspiration. Keith reddened and chewed his lip. Should he ask for his favorite routine? Would that give him away? Did that make him a creeper having watched each video of his?

"Umm.. I liked your.. um.." Keith trailed off and Lance stopped and looked over at him. Keith snorted a bit as Lance was currently upside down.

"Come on Mullet. Liked which one?" He said righting himself and sliding back to the ground.

"The one where you were all the gold jewelry and the chains. It was some..tribal song or something. That was my favorite." Keith said his blush spreading to his ears and neck as Lance just gave him shit eating grin.

"Ahhh. You like that one huh? That's an older one.. Must have gone on quite a journey to stumble upon that one. It's one of my favorites too so I don't mind." Lance walked over and changed the song and the opening notes played. The notes Keith had come to know so well. As Lance danced for him he had to keep wiping hiss mouth just in case a little drool came because it was so much better in person up close. He may not be clad in sparkling jewelry but it was seductive and entrancing just the same.

The music faded out as Lance slipped off the pole once the song finished.

"Man that felt good." hr groaned rolling out his shoulder muscles. "Still one of your favorites?" He smiled sweetly over at Keith who was sitting stiff and cross legged his whole face redder than a tomato. He only nodded not trusting his voice to work after that.

Lance just laughed a bit and grabbed his water bottle taking a few gulps. Keith stared as a small drip fell from between his lips and ran down his neck slowly. Keith licked his lips slightly wishing he could lick it off. Man this was a terrible idea. Lance sat the bottle down wiping his mouth before walking towards Keith.

"Come on Mullet. My ego needs a little more than that" He teased stopping in front of the boy and crossing his arms.

"Well.." Keith said uncrossing his legs shame washing over him as he uncovered his bulge painfully under his jeans.

Lance raised an eyebrow but only laughed.

"You're too cute. Come on. I'll take care of it." Lance held out his hand and Keith only stared not sure if he had heard him correctly.

"What? He asked and Lance grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room and across the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

The door opened and Keith was lead into Lance's room the door being kicked shut behind them. Lance turned to him pulling his hand forward causing Keith to stumble into him.

"Lance.. I don't think we should.." Keith said but everything else was telling him something different. Lance cocked his head to the side with a look of confusion.

"Why not? You definitely seemed eager earlier" Lance grinned leaning in but Keith backed away.

"Because I feel wrong Lance. Like I'm using you and you don't deserve that." Keith could understand Lance's confusion, he had probably never been given the option before.

"You're not using me. I offered?" Lance said crossing his arms and sticking his hip out leaning forward eyeing the boy in front of him. "You're so shy when it comes to this." He stood straight with a dramatic gasp. "Are you a..a... _VIRGIN?!"_ Keith rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"No Lance. I'm not a virgin but it still doesn't seem right. " Keith mumbled now embarrased. Lance looked at him skeptically but shrugged and waltzed over to the bed.

'Fine. I'll just lay here. All by my lonesome." He crawled onto the bed flopping down with comic arm over his eyes. "Whoever will come and take me I wonder?" He said with a loud sigh arching his back and extending his legs so he looked like a full course meal. Keith was having an internal war raging his hormones and desire through the roof but his mind and morals telling him no. He needed to make up his mind because his pants were painfully tight at this point. All willpower and reason seemed to run away as Lance shimmied his shorts down ever so slightly exposing his perfect hipbones.

"Fuck Lance. Fuck fuck fuck." Keith groaned tearing his shirt off and starting on his jeans. Lance sat up with a smirk before crawling to the edge and motioning him forward.

"I knew you could not resist my charms." Keith didn't deny it as he stepped forward kicking his pants off leaving them both in barely anything.

"Oh my my. You are quite excited to see me." Lance teased pulling him the rest of the way by his waistband. Keith couldn't stop the trembling between nerves and hunger feeling Lance's hands so close. "Come lay down." Keith didn't need a second invitation before crawling onto the bed and laying on his back Lance swiftly taking a seat on his lap. Just having Lance on top of him had Keith holding back his eager noises. Lance only laughed bending over to leave a light kiss on his lips before trailing them down his jawbone and onto the soft underside of his chin. While doing so slowly grinding his hips lightly, just barely causing enough friction to send Keith into a frenzy.

"Such a fucking tease" Keith growled bucking his own hips trying to catch more s Lance continued his journey down his neck, nipping at his collarbone. Keith grabbed the boy above him by the hips forcing him to stop so he could finally get the grinding he needed. Lance pulled away slightly unable to hide his smirk.

"Eager little bunny you are." he whispered in his ear before pulling it gently with his teeth. Keith decided to take it into his own hands a pushed Lance up and flipping him around so the tease was now on the bottom. Lance looked up at him wide eyed the shock clearly on his face.

"You're such a tease" Keith said again already breathing heavier than before.

"Couldn't handle it?" Lance asked mockingly but it just drove Keith a little more mad.

"You better stop or I'll find a better use for that pretty mouth of yours." He said his eyes narrowing and that definitely shut Lance up. Keith had always been kind of rough in bed, he didn't know exactly where the dominant side of him came from but here he was wanting to fuck Lance so hard he would have to shut his mouth. Keith ran his mouth down Lance's lean torso making sure to leave marks the further he went down causing small yips from Lance but Keith continued far past the point of no return. Lance just laid back not used to having the roles reversed but was definitely not complaining.

Keith groaned and had to shed his briefs and allow his raging member to breath. He went back to work on Lance's abdomen holding himself. Lance turned into a worm underneath him as Keith started jacking himself off slowly as he made his way down. It was rare Lance was excited about sex but man Keith had a way of getting him riled up.

"Turn around" Keith said and Lance started to but Keith was too eager so he grabbed him up before turning him around and pushing him down dragging his teeth own his shoulder blades and down to the small of his back.

"Fuck Keith" Lance groaned into the sheets. The feeling of hot breath making his skin prickle.

"Do you have stuff?" Keith asked. He may be in a fog of lust but he would never without proper supplies. Lance lifted a finger pointing to the small nightstand beside them. Keith was quick to grab the first bottle of lube he could get and a few condoms.

"Ooh more than one huh? You are an eager little bunny." Lance groaned wiggling his ass in anticipation.

"What did I say about opening that mouth of yours?" Lance could hear the pop off the tube's lid opening and then felt two hands grab his hips lifting his ass. He was about to say something but only a moan came out feeling one of Keith's magically long fingers now inside him. Keith was barely able to hold himself back from just burying himself balls deep as he readied Lance. Another finger added had Lance whining softly pushing himself back on the fingers.

"You are a little slut aren't you?" A third finger sent Lance into a mewling frenzy as Keith stumbled upon the small bundle of nerves causing Lance to reach back to grab himself but Keith slapped his hand away with his free one.

"No. You're going to cum just from my dick." He said making sure to stretch the boy good before he pulled his fingers out with a satisfying pop sound.

"Fuck K-Keith." Lance couldn't keep his voice from wavering. He hadn't experienced pleasure like this in a longtime and it was making his body react in ways he couldn't remember. The condom foil was torn into and tossed aside as Keith rolled it onto his throbbing length. The only sounds he could hear were Lance's soft begs and the blood rushing in his ears. Man it had been far too long since he's fucked anything. Pulling his ass closer he positioned himself trying to maintain some self control. As much as he wanted to enjoy this he wanted Lance to even more. He wanted Lance to feel like the priority and just from the sounds he's been making Keith was beyond ecstatic. This kid was loud in bed and it didn't help but drive him more.

"Tell me if it hurts." Keith said softly most of his animosity gone. He pushed in ever so slightly and froze hearing Lance make a less then pleasurable sound.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked worried he may not have prepped him enough.

"Yes yes yes. God yes just keep going" Lance panted. Keith proceeded slowly now fearing he was going to hurt him. Both boys let out a moan in unison as Keith reached the end of his length.

"Jesus you're so fucking tight." Keith groaned before dropping his hands on either side of Lance. He paused to allow time for Lance to get accustomed to him before starting moving slowly at first. Lance was already moaning and groaning at every movement and it brought a huge smile Keith. He seemed to actually be enjoying himself.

"Keith I swear to god if you don't move I'll kill you." Lance groaned needing more. Keith didn't hesitate to fulfill the request picking up his pace and soon both boys were being far too loud as Keith rammed himself into him. Lance was practically crying into the sheets and Keith was barely holding on to sanity as he fucked him into the mattress. Lance started spilling out curses and he satrted clenching around Keith and he knew he was just as close as he was.

"Hold on just a little longer" Keith managed through his panting as he buried himself deeper and it only took a few more of those to get both boys cumming harder than ever. Keith moved his hips wanting to ride the high for as long as possible before finally coming to a halt his arms trembling so ahrd he was afraid he would fall over. Lance in barely any better condition, his whole body shaking underneath him. Keith rested his head on Lance's back catching his breath before slowly pulling out. Lance flopped down having no strength to hold himself up and Keith rolled over and disposing of the now full condom. He flopped down onto the bed his breathing coming back to normal levels.

"Fuck " He said his voice raw and Lance just groaned agreement into the pillows having not moved. Keith rolled onto his side letting his hand run down the smooth skin of Lance's back.

"Are you okay?" He asked "I didn't hurt you did I?" He waited for a response and at the first sound of Lance's crying he bolted up.

"Lance? Are you crying?! Jesus I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so rough." he crawled over to the sobbing boy and wanted to comfort him but didn't know how. Lance just shook his head muffling his cries with the bedding.

"Lance... come on. Talk to me" Keith urged gently. He was obviously upset over something. Lance didn't move for a few moments but finally started to sit up before wincing a bit.

"You really gave me a pounding" He laughed softly wiping his eyes. He sat with his back to Keith to embarrassed to look at him.

"Was it me? Did I go to hard?" Keith asked. He was definitely not used to having someone cry after sex. Lance shook his head no again and just hugged his arms to his chest. Keith wiggled off the top comforter and placed it over his shoulders before sitting enxt to him. Lance was still sniffling but his tears were dry.

"Want to talk about it?" Keith asked looking over at him. Lance wiped at his nose before glancing at Keith.

"I just.. can't remember the last time I actually felt like that. I'm sorry if I've totally killed the mood." He apologized quickly. Keith leaned in planting a kiss softly on his lips.

"You don't have to ashamed of something like that Lance. I wanted you to feel that way. You should _always_ feel that way. Every time. " Lance nodded a bit chewing his lip.

"I can't go back there" He said and Keith was surprised to say the least but smiled.

"No. You can't." Lance looked over a hint of a devious smirk.

"Round two?" He asked and Keith's smile just widened.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're far more cuddly than I would have imagined." Keith muttered shifting under Lance's weight as they slept. Lance just mumbled in reply snuggling deeper into Keith's side. Keith opened one eye to see the TV still playing and his free arm searched for the remote to shut it off. Lance barely lasted half of the movie but Keith couldn't blame him. Three rounds of crazy sex can take it out of someone. Keith's hand made contact with the remote and he snatched it up flipping off the bright screen. He yawned getting as comfortable as he could without disturbing the snoring boy next to him. Keith closed his eyes willing sleep to come but he wasn't that tired. His mind was racing too fast for him to be. What happened now? Lane admitted to not wanting to go back to the Galran Empire but Lotor is due back in a few days and Lance would never say no then. Keith needed a solid plan to get him out of here and far away before then. Things were going to get tricky but Lance seemed willing now so that would help. Getting Shiro involved was risky, should he tell him?

The next morning consisted of Lance not wanting to wake up so Keith just ended up slipping out and heading home. He left a note in case he wouldn't remember when he awoke, Keith did not want him to think he just bailed like some one night stand. It might have been but Keith was starting to hope it wasn't. He had dreamed about this boy and now that he's had a taste he's hooked. Keith had to admit it being better than he thought, much much better. Seeing Lance glow like he did after made it so much better. It made his heart happy to see him finally treated right. Jeez. Made his heart happy? Who am I turning into?! Keith thought with a slight shake of his head.

Keith was over at Lance's the next day bringing in two boxes of pizza with him.

"Knock knock!" He called walking in shutting the front door behind him. Lance and Hunk both excitedly welcomed him.

"Oh! This is why I keep you around!" Lance almost squealed in excitement over the pizza.

"Oh. That's the only reason hmm?" Keith asked side stepping just in time for Lance's hands to miss the box

"Hey!" He grumped and the two circled each other Keith moving the food away before Lance could grab it. "Stop being an ass!" Keith only grinned at that and shrugged.

"Didn't your mamma ever tell you? You are what you eat" He finished with a shit eating grin and Hunk spit out the gulp of water he had just taken.

"Dude!" He cried out in horror as Lance was on the ground laughing. Keith was barely containing his laughter.

Keith sat the two boxes down and helped Lance off the floor. The three had decided to get together and discuss plans of action. Once each boy had a slice or two they flopped on the living room furniture happily munching on their food.

"Man. I haven't had pizza in soo long." Lance almost moaned tipping his head back to catch the long string of cheese that was hanging off.

"That's because you're crazy and think you'll gain ten pounds just by looking at it." Hunk added earning a playful glare from Lance.

"Rude! But true." He agreed with a smile. Keith finished his first piece and wiped his greasy fingers on a napkin.

"Alright guys. Serious talk time."He said getting the other two boys' attention. "Lotor is coming back in two days. He's probably going to be pissed about something. He always looked pissed at something." Keith said and just got a nod of agreement from both boys.

"So, I was thinking, Lance can come stay with me. Lotor has no idea who I am or where I am, Hunk, he probably knows you. You're Lance's best friend. That automatically puts you in danger. Also, Lance you actually need to call Nyma and officially quit so Lotor can't hold it over your head that you're still an official employee. Plus, he won't be here to steal your last paycheck like an ass."

"Already did! She said I can come get my stuff tomorrow" Lance said finishing his own piece.

"Good. Then, we'll pretty much just wait out the shit storm that will ensue and if needed get the police involved. They'll protect you."

"I don't think we'll need police, but sounds good to me!" Lance smiled. He was beyond excited to finally get out but also beyond scared because he was getting out. He could go back to school, get a normal job, properly date Keith. His life was about to look up and he had never would have guessed it would have happened.

"All packed?" Keith asked watching Lance zip up his suitcase, He pulled up the handle and looked over at Keith with a small smile.

"Yep. " He said gripping the handle tightly as he glanced around the room. This had been is home for almost a year. It was a nice little apartment and he had wished he could keep it but with Lotor knowing where it was he couldn't. "This is crazy" Lance said with a sigh and Keith nodded in agreement.

"It is, but it's for the best. You'll see." He said and walked in taking the suitcase from Lance's hand and replacing it with his own.

"Let's go." he said leading the boy out for the last time. Lance gave one more glance at his place before following Keith out and shutting the door behind him.

"Goodbye sweet apartment. " Lance said waving dramatically earning a small laugh from Keith. They walked to his car and Keith popped the trunk before placing the suitcase in it, shutting it after.

"And you're returning the key tomorrow?" Keith asked as the two got in the car and buckled up.

"Yes! The Realtor wants to do a check out inspection then I'll hand it over." Lance replied. Keith nodded and started the engine before starting the drive home. Lance was quiet on the way there, just looking out the window. Keith didn't bother him knowing he was probably trying to geet through things his own way. About twenty minutes later Keith was pulling into the parking lot of his own apartment.

"Home sweet home." he said snapping Lance out of his trance.

"Oh. That was fast." he commented unbuckling.

"Nah. You were just in outer space the whole ride."

Keith grabbed out the suitcase and walked up to the front door unlocking it and opening it for Lance o step inside.

Lance walked in looking around as Keith sat his luggage down.

"You'll be staying in my bed while you're here. The shees are fresh and ready to go." Keith said motioning him to follow. He gave him the grand tour of his small single bedroom apartment.

"Wait. Are you sleeping on the couch?" Lance asked refering to the pile of blankets and pillows on it.

"Yeah? I wanted to give you space.' Keith said in his defense.

"Well, I would definitely miss my personal heated body pillow if you slept out here." Lance pouted slightly and Keith caved in grabbing up the bedding.

"Fine. I'll sleep with you." He said in mock annoyance. Lance just cheered and helped him carry it into the room. Lance flopped on the bed and sighed happily.

"Nice mattress. " He said closing his eyes suddenly feeling tired. Stress and constant fear can do thar to someone.

"Yeah? Good." Keith said glad he seemed to be settling in.

"Sooo.." Lance started.

"Yes?" Keith asked leaning against the door frame.

"Now that we've..you know.. done the dirty. Like a bunch of times. " Lance continued and Keith already felt his ears warming up. "Can we like.. go on a real date? A movie and dinner or something? So I can get to know you as a person, not just as the total animal you turn into during se-"

"Yes! Jeez Lance, we can date for real. Just..stop talking about doing the dirty." he groaned and Lance just smiled sweetly at him.

"You're so shy about it. It's cute." he smiled patting the bed next to him."Guess we just have to make you more comfortable about it than huh?"


End file.
